Memory Lost
by Muses Fury
Summary: How will Legolas handle it when his past comes back to haunt him? What happens to his other companions? (Not slash) R&R!! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Memory Lost  
by: Muses Fury  
  
Disclaimer: Surprise! I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the familiar characters. *end of surprise*  
  
Summary: How will Legolas handle it when his past comes back to haunt him? What happens to his other companions. (Not slash)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic that I have posted... Flames are expected but don't be too harsh. Read and review!  
  
Other notes: *-means flashback, ^-means thoughts... now on with the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* "Lorelei! This is not funny anymore! Lorelei!" screamed a young prince Legolas, frantically searching for his lost friend. "Lorelei! Come out now!" he added. "Lorelei, please come out..." he added his voice dropping to just above a whisper. ^Where can she be?^ he thought beginning to fear the worst.  
  
"Legolas!" came another voice through the wood.  
  
"Ada! Ada! I cannot find Lorelei, we were playing hide-and-seek and she disappeared." he explained, as his father, King Thranduil appereared in the clearing.  
  
"Legolas, calm down. They are searching for her." he said indicating some other elves that were also there. The leader of the search party motioned for his father to join them.  
  
"I will be right back, I am sure they have news." he said comfortingly as he walked away. Legolas watched as the elf handed the King a torn piece of cloth and walked away.  
  
"Father, what is wrong?" asked Legolas, worried at the guards actions.  
  
"Legolas, do you know who this belongs to?" he asked coming up once again to his young son.  
  
"Yes, I looks like the material that Lorelei was wearing... Where is she?" he asked not wanting to succumb to the gnawing growing in his stomach. "Is...Is she okay?"  
  
"Legolas, Lorelei is... Lorelei is dead." said the King. "I am sorry." He added as he put a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"How?" Legolas asked, numb from shock.  
  
"She was outnumbered by orcs... she did not have a chance. I know she was a good friend of yours. I am sorry, my son." Legolas looked to his father, the tears streaming down his face as the pain hit full-force.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO!!!" screamed a much older Legolas, causing Aragorn and Gimli to start. In an instant, they were by his side.  
  
"What happened?"asked Legolas shakily, slowly coming to his senses.  
  
"You were asleep and then all of a sudden you were screaming." answered Aragorn, his worry evident. Gimli muttered something like "elves are going to get us all killed one of these days..." He kept quiet when Aragorn shot him a look that could have sent even Sauron running for the hills.  
  
"Legolas, are you okay?" Aragorn asked after Gimli walked away. For a long moment, Legolas didn't answer.  
  
"I am fine." he answered finally. He then grabbed his bow and headed into the surrounding woods.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Gimli asked as he watched the elf walk off.  
  
"I don't know, he's never acted like this before." Aragorn responded, turning towards the dwarf.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be okay. Is there anything besides lambas bread to eat?" he asked, trying to change the subject. He stopped trying after yet another "look".  
  
"I'm going to look for him." Aragorn said. He turned and also headed into the forest, unsure of what he was going to find. Just as Aragorn was about to give up trying to find his elven friend, he spotted him sitting under a tree staring at the stars with his knees pulled to his chest.  
  
"Mellonamin, Mani naa ta?" Aragorn asked softly whilst sitting down. Legolas didn't answer but continued to stare at the night sky.  
  
"Legolas, please?"In response, Legolas turned towards Aragorn, once again feigning nonchalance.  
  
"It is nothing, just a memory lost." Legolas stood and headed back to camp. Aragorn sighed deeply and followed his distressed friend wondering what he could do to help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End chapter one. I hope you have enjoyed it.  
  
Notes: Ada- father; "Mellonamin, Mani naa ta?"- My friend, What is it? Oh... don't forget to read and review. Anyway, that is enough of my ramblings...oh one more thing! if anyone is brave enough, I need a beta... you can e-mail me at BonanJ@aol.com... I would appreciate the help! Anyway, Ta Ta For now!  
  
~ Muses Fury 


	2. Chapter 2

Memory Lost  
by: Muses Fury  
  
Disclaimer: Surprise! I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the familiar characters. *end of surprise*  
  
Summary: How will Legolas handle it when his past comes back to haunt him? What happens to his other companions. (Not slash)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic that I have posted... Flames are expected but don't be too harsh. Read and review!  
  
Other notes: *-means flashback, ^-means thoughts... now on with the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gimli turned as Legolas and Aragorn came back to camp. He wisely did not say what was running through his mind but instead put another log on the fire. He did notice that while Aragorn took a seat with him by the fire, Legolas chose to sit in the shadows.  
  
"Is he okay?" Gimli asked, concerned by the elf's actions.  
  
"I do not know, he refuses to talk to me." Aragorn responded, looking at Gimli the defeat showing in his eyes. "There is nothing left to do except wait until he is ready."  
  
"Aragorn, I am sorry." Legolas said coming up and also sitting by the fire. "I do not wish to discuss this at the moment. Maybe once I figure this out myself but not now."  
  
"Okay, I will wait until then my friend."  
  
"As will I," added Gimli. Legolas nodded to the both of them and stated,  
  
"It is my turn to keep watch, you two need your rest." They consented leaving Legolas alone with his troubled thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* "Legolas, hurry up already."  
  
"Lorelei, where are we going?"  
  
"I have already told you, young Prince, it is a surprise. Now, come on!" No words were spoken as they ran through the bright forest. When all of a sudden... "Stop!" Lorelei says as she sticks out her hand, signifying an abrupt halt. This action caught Legolas off guard, thus making him run into her and falling onto the forest floor.  
  
"Aiya!" said he as he collided with ground.  
  
"Not as observant as you thought, are you, young Prince?" Lorelei quipped hauling Legolas back to his feet.  
  
"Must you always call me 'young Prince'?" Legolas asked, brushing off his tunic.  
  
"Yes, I must, and I shall continue to do so, young Prince." Lorelei told him with a smirk. "Now, close your eyes, we are here." Legolas allowed Lorelei to lead him farther in the forest hoping that she would not steer him into a tree. For the second time that day, they stopped. "Now you can look." When Legolas opened his eyes, he was amazed at what he saw.  
  
They were standing in a circular grove of trees. There was sunlight all around giving the place a sort of magical appearance. In the middle of the trees a playful brook wound its way lazily through. However, the most beautiful thing was found above their heads. There, were the sun shone through the treetops, was a magnificent rainbow.  
  
"Lorelei," Legolas breathed, enraptured by the sights, " It is beautiful."  
  
"I am glad that you like it." Lorelei said ecstatic that her friend liked it. "I found it a couple of days ago while I was waiting for you. I heard the trees saying that a rainbow would be here today, and I wanted to share it with you. However," her voice turned stern, making Legolas look at her confused at her sudden change in tone, "You must not tell anyone about it... this is our secret. Promise?"  
  
"I promise." he said, solemnly putting his hand over his heart to emphasize.  
  
"There is one more surprise for you." Lorelei said whilst walking to a tree. She pulled two bundles from behind it and handed them to Legolas. He accepted the bundles and opened them. He found a leather quiver, filled with arrows. He looked to Lorelei questioningly but found that she was pretending to ignore his stares. He returned his gaze to the quiver, and found that it was beautifully crafted and even had a place for his twin swords. He then pulled one of the arrows out and turned it over in his hands. They were amazingly light, but strong. He was pulled out of his trance when Lorelei cleared her throat loudly. He looked at her and remembered that there was another present. He picked it up, it was heavier than the first. ^I wonder what this could be... surely it's not...^ he thought as he opened it. His thoughts became tangible when he pulled out a bow. It was carved from the lightest and rarest wood found in Mirkwood Forest. ^I must be dreaming.^ he thought as he looked at Lorelei. She was all but bouncing with her barely contained glee.  
  
"Lorelei... I do not know what to say..." he began and stopped, speechless for the first time in his young life.  
  
"You do not have to say anything, young Prince."  
  
"But, I cannot accept this." At this statement Lorelei frowned.  
  
"Why not?" she asked the hurt barely evident in her voice.  
  
"You have always wanted a bow... this is yours." He began to hand it back.  
  
"Nonsense, Do you actually think that I would give you a bow and me not get one as well?" Legolas just sat there staring. She walked over to the same tree and pulled out a second bow and quiver. "I have my own as well." Legolas gave her a smile that plainly said "thank- you".  
  
"Where did you get these?" Legolas asked looking at Lorelei questioningly.  
  
"I made them myself. Your father however blessed them for us as I could not." she answered idly, not at all bothered by the open- mouthed stare she was receiving.  
  
"You made these yourself?" Legolas asked, not really believing what was said.  
  
"Yes, I did." Legolas looked at her with utter amazement before saying;  
  
"Then this is a gift that I shall treasure forever." They sat there in companionable silence for a few moments when Legolas remembered that he had something for Lorelei.  
  
"Lorelei, I also have something for you." he said as he dove into his pocket. He pulled out two black rings with an intricate design on them. He handed her one. "This is for you."  
  
"Legolas! It is beautiful! Thank- you!" she said as she slipped it on her finger. He immediately turned a dark blue. She looked to Legolas uncertainly.  
  
"It is a mood ring." he explained. It dawned on her and she laughed as she realized her foolishness.  
  
"Oh! What does it mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well, the blue means that you are happy."  
  
"I can see that. What are the other colors?"  
  
"Uh... green means that you are curious, red angry, black either really angry or devoid of emotions, yellow is playful, orange worried, and pink is when you are being mischievous. There are probably others but they seem to elude me at the moment."  
  
"Oh okay. Legolas, it is beginning to get dark maybe we should start heading back?"  
  
"Yes, I believe we should. We cannot have my father send out his search party twice in two days, now can we?" He asked sarcastically. He gathered his bow and quiver and put them securely over his shoulder.  
  
"Well, if you had not gotten lost we would not have needed to be found." She smiled at him and shouldered her bow as well. They made their way from their secret hiding place and headed back to Mirkwood. Small talk was made, though not much, until --  
  
"Legolas?" Lorelei asked and turned towards her companion.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We will be friends forever, right?" Legolas looked at her for a moment before answering.  
  
"Yes, friends forever."  
  
"Good." They shared a smile and began their journey again. They made it back to the gates just as some search elves were leaving.  
  
"At least we do not have to look far." said the leader. "They are right here." Legolas nodded regally and let Lorelei enter before him as was courtesy.  
  
"I will be along soon." Legolas said to the search elves.  
  
"Yes, my Prince." the leader nodded to Legolas and walked away, giving Lorelei a strange look.  
  
"Lorelei," Legolas began, turning to his friend, " Thank you for a great day. It was really enjoyable."  
  
"You are welcome, my friend. I am glad you enjoyed it as much as I." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away, leaving a blushing prince. The next day, she was gone.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Gimli and Aragorn sat down beside him. That was also when he realized that he was also holding his bow, idly turning it over in his hands.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn broke the silence. "What does the writing mean?" He asked, indicating the carving on Legolas' bow.  
  
"It says: 'Aa' vanya sulie vara ar' Aman lle ilyamenie, nessa taren'." Aragorn nodded, however, Gimli was not at all pleased.  
  
"Well, now that we all know what it means." He said sarcastically. Legolas looked at the dwarf with a hint of a smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized. "In other words it means, 'May fair winds protect and bless you always, young Prince'." Gimli scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Who would write something like that?" he said, unknowing of the effect this would have on the elf.  
  
"A very dear friend of mine who..." Legolas began angrily but stopped, looking at Gimli. "I am sorry." he apologized but Gimli waved it off.  
  
"There's no need." Legolas nodded and turned his attention back to his bow. Aragorn who wanted to break the offending silence asked:  
  
"Did this friend who wrote this also give you your bow?" Legolas responded with a sad smile and said:  
  
"Yes, she made it herself along with the quiver."  
  
"Ah, talented." Aragorn commented drawing a worn smile from his friend.  
  
"Yes, she was." he said, almost to himself.  
  
"Was?" Aragorn asked. Legolas looked up with a deep sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, she was killed the day after she gave me this..." he indicated his bow, " and we vowed to be life- long friends."  
  
"Then I am truly sorry for what I said." Gimli spoke up. "If I may ask, how did she die?" he asked hesitantly. He was sorry that he asked when Legolas looked away.  
  
"She was killed by orcs. We were playing hide-and-seek in the forest and I could not find her, my father found me and told me what had happened." He looked back at his friends, his bright blue eyes conveying his hurt even though his face did not. "Ever since then, this bow has not left my side."  
  
"Legolas, is this what has been bothering you?" Aragorn asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, I am sorry that I did not tell you but, I could not."  
  
"It is okay my friend. I understand."  
  
"As do I." Gimli added. Afterwards, a companionable silence overtook the trio until a shout was heard in the distance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: Aiya!- Oh!  
  
Notes 2: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well. Don't forget to read and review.  
  
~ Muses Fury 


	3. Chapter 3

Memory Lost  
by: Muses Fury  
  
Disclaimer: Surprise! I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the familiar characters. *end of surprise*  
  
Summary: How will Legolas handle it when his past comes back to haunt him? What happens to his other companions. (Not slash)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic that I have posted... Flames are expected but don't be too harsh. Read and review!  
  
Other notes: *-means flashback, ^-means thoughts... now on with the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aragorn!!" a female voice cut through the night air. "Aragorn!" It sounded again. The three companions exchanged cautious looks when a hooded figure ran into the small clearing. The intruder stopped short when they realized that there was an arrow pointed at their unprotected chest.  
  
"Aragorn..." the tresspasser began once they caught their breath. The voice was definately feminine but Aragorn just could not place it.  
  
"I'm sorry," he ventured. "But, do I know you?" He asked, still a bit wary of the unexpected visitor.  
  
"This is no time for formalities, Aragorn. There is a band of orcs a few miles back, we need to hide." The sound of heavy running and grunts were heard on the wind. "We need to move." The four of them moved quickly into the surrounding wood, after putting out the fire, of course. Legolas took his place behind a tree his bow still out just in case something went wrong. He looked around, seeing where everyone was situated. Aragorn was facing him and Gimli was diagonal across from him. ^Where is the woman?^ he thought as he caught sight of her. She was a few feet away from him, directly to his right, also behind a tree. Her hood had fallen away revealing a soft, yet determined face. On her back hung a quiver full of arrows and two black handled blades. In her hands, she was holding her bow which, coincidentally, appeared to be elven. ^Odd,^ thought the Prince, ^She does not look elven.^ Before he could ponder this thought, the orcs made their appearence. For what seemed like an eternity, the orcs were heard lumbering along unaware of the four pairs of eyes watching them intently. Only when the last twig had snapped did anyone dare move a muscle. They made their way back into the small clearing.  
  
"Now," Gimli began, unaware of the look on Aragorn's face. "Tell us who ye be." He was surprised when Aragorn walked past and embraced the young woman. Gimli looked at Legolas with a raised eyebrow (well, it would be raised if you could see it).  
  
"What are you doing here?" Aragorn asked the woman.  
  
"I am following you, what does it look like I am doing?" she quipped. "Besides, your elf- friend knew I was there, just did not realize it." She chance a look at Legolas and found him staring at her. "I think introductions should be made." she told Aragorn indicating the looks by both Gimli and Legolas.  
  
"Oh, yes. Legolas, Gimli, I would like you to meet my sister, Alea."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: Not as long as the others, sorry! Don't forget to read and review.  
  
And a huge thanks to lil*bee and Moose. You two were my first reviewers! Thank-you, hope you enjoy the rest of the story  
  
~Muses Fury 


	4. Chapter 4

Memory Lost  
by: Muses Fury  
  
Disclaimer: Surprise! I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the familiar characters. *end of surprise*  
  
Summary: How will Legolas handle it when his past comes back to haunt him? What happens to his other companions. (Not slash)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic that I have posted... Flames are expected but don't be too harsh. Read and review!  
  
Other notes: *-means flashback, ^-means thoughts... now on with the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have a sister?" Legolas asked Aragorn, hurt by the fact that he had never been told.  
  
"Well, she is not technically my sister, by blood at least." Aragorn tried to explain. Alea took the hint and supplied the rest of the story.  
  
"You see, when I was about twelve years old, Aragorn and his father found me in a forest. As they would not let me continue staying there, which I had been doing for about two years at the time, I was forced to come with them."  
  
"Oh, okay," said Gimli. He and Legolas then went about gathering more logs to start the fire again as it was getting quite cold out.  
  
"Alea, what is the real reason that you are here?" Aragorn asked, trying to figure his sister out.  
  
"Honestly, I do not know." she replied. "I had a feeling that I needed to be somewhere, so I left the house and started wandering through the forests. It was as if my mind was telling me where to go, and then I stumbled across the three of you. I knew it was not the right time to reveal myself so I stayed as far back as possible without being seen. Of course, with you having and elf along it made that quite hard. Then, I was warned by the trees that a band of orcs were coming through. I figured that you three did not know, then I knew it was why I was 'called' out here in the first place." As she finished the story, Legolas and Gimli were gathered around listening to the tale, the fire restarted.  
  
"So, when are you going back?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I do not know. There is still something else that I need to do, I just do not know what yet." Alea responded, quite frustrated. They then sat by the fire, Alea and Aragorn talking to each other and Gimli and Legolas watching them.  
  
Legolas took this time to actually look at Alea. She was of medium height and slender. Everything about her spoke of her grace and determination. Her skin was almost flawless except for a tiny white scar on her neck that probably would have gone unnoticed by anyone but an elf. Her long, raven black hair was swept from her face, yet concealing her ears. He also noticed that her pale pink lips were turned up at the corners in a soft smile. He looked up and caught sight of her eyes that were of such a deep blue that they seemed purple and full of mirth. ^She is actually quite beautiful,^ thought Legolas. ^For a mortal woman.^  
  
"Legolas?" came Aragorn's voice, cutting through his thoughts.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"Would you be against Alea traveling with us for a few days?"  
  
"No, not completely." he said after a few moments of silent contemplation. Gimli looked livid but did not say anything.  
  
"Okay, then it is settled." Aragorn said leaning against a nearby tree. "We should rest for the night we will set out in the morning."  
  
As it worked out, Alea and Legolas took the first watch as neither were that tired. Alea was staring idly around taking in the sights around her. As it turned out Legolas was watching her as she realized when she looked at him. He blushed slightly and looked up at the stars.  
  
"It is beautiful out here tonight." she whispered softly, not wanting to break the mood.  
  
"Yes, it is, I must agree." When he looked at her a second time she could see the pain in his eyes. ^I wonder what is bothering him,^ she thought, ^I wish that I could do something to help him, he looks so sad.^ Then she realized that he had turned away and was holding his bow again. She gaped at it, not believing it to be true.  
  
"It cannot be..."she trailed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you are still enjoying this story. Yes, it does have a point, somewhere. If you have any ideas that will make this story better I would like to hear them. Don't forget to read and review!!  
  
~ Muses Fury 


	5. Chapter 5

Memory Lost  
by: Muses Fury  
  
Disclaimer: Surprise! I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the familiar characters. *end of surprise*  
  
Summary: How will Legolas handle it when his past comes back to haunt him? What happens to his other companions. (Not slash)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic that I have posted... Flames are expected but don't be too harsh. Read and review!  
  
Other notes: *-means flashback, ^-means thoughts... now on with the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before Legolas could say anything, an arrow came out of nowhere, striking the tree behind Alea. Legolas and Alea sprang into action calling for Aragorn and Gimli to wake up.  
  
"The orcs are back!" Alea screamed when Aragorn stirred, thus pushing him to move faster. Gimli, however, took a little more work.  
  
"Gimli!!" Legolas yelled to his tiny friend. "Wake UP!!" Gimli woke with a jerk and stared around blearily at the oncoming orcs. With a jump he was up with his ax in tow and joined the fray.  
  
"It is about time, Dwarf." Legolas commented while downing another orc. Gimli snorted and hacked another in two.  
  
"Gimli... Legolas! Look out!" came Alea's voice from somewhere in front of them.  
  
"Behind you!" Legolas, as fast as lightning, turned and with his white elven blades ran the advancing orcs through. Alea, however, was not as lucky. While she was busy warning Legolas and Gimli she temporarily lost her focus and was consequently shot through her shoulder. However, even with a wounded shoulder it was not enough to keep her from using her own blades. She continued fighting until the last orc was gone.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled, motioning for the ranger to come over. Legolas was kneeling beside Aragorn's sister trying to ease her pain as much as possible.  
  
"Alea, what happened?" Aragorn asked coming up to them. Gimli was not far behind.  
  
"You better watch it pointy-ears, you might have some competition now." Gimli said sarcastically. Aragorn looked at them and shook his head.  
  
"Okay, Legolas I am going to need you to help hold her down while I pull this thing out." Legolas nodded and moved behind Alea.  
  
"What do I need to do?" Gimli asked not wanting to be left out.  
  
"Hold her feet down so she will not kick me in the face." Aragorn directed.  
  
"Actually, Gimli, you have the more dangerous job."  
  
"Okay, Alea... here is what I am going to do."  
  
"Aragorn, I know you are going to break the arrow and pull it through... I have been shot before you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Ready?"  
  
"Yes, just get it over with already." Somewhere between the process of actually breaking the arrow and preparing to pull the arrow out, Aragorn realized that they had no means of disinfecting it.  
  
"Uh, oh. We may have a problem."  
  
"What is it, Strider?" Legolas asked, wincing slightly as Alea dug her nails into his thigh.  
  
"We do not have any Athleas."  
  
"Then what else is there to use?" Legolas asked, looking worriedly at the bleeding shoulder.  
  
"There is nothing else to use, except fire."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas looked up, alarmed.  
  
"Is that the only way?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I am afraid so." Aragorn said looking at his sister's pale face. "Alea?" he asked.  
  
"Yes?" came the pained question.  
  
"I am going to have to cauterize the wound."  
  
"Not if you do not finish removing the arrow." Alea responded jokingly. Aragorn smiled and nodded to Legolas. Nothing was said, however both Legolas and Gimli both knew to be prepared.  
  
"Okay, Alea, on the count of three, I am going to remove the arrow, ready?" he waited for her nod before he continued, "One... two.."on the count of two he yanked the arrow from her shoulder. To Legolas's and Gimli's surprise there was no pained scream nor any other sound emitted from the fallen woman. Her face, although pale, masked any pain the she might be feeling. Her eyes, however, were a different story. They opened slowly as the first wave of pain subsided, to reveal pale, luminescent orbs of blue.  
  
"Alea?" Aragorn asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I am just fine. What, pray, happened to 'three'?" she asked rather sarcastically. Aragorn got up and walked over to the fire.  
  
"Gimli, I am not sure who has the more dangerous job." Legolas commented as Aragorn got up.  
  
"Why is that, elf?" Gimli asked contentedly holding down Alea's feet. Legolas said nothing but rather indicated the small hand gripping his thigh.  
  
"Looks like two will be bleeding before the night is through." Gimli laughed as Aragorn came back holding a hot timber. (Attn: he's not holding the hot part) Aragorn smirked as he realized what the two were talking about.  
  
"Alea? Would you mind letting the blood resume flowing in Legolas's leg?" Legolas let out a sigh of relief as the grip lessened and all but subsided.  
  
"Sorry." Alea apologized.  
  
"It is okay." Legolas instead offered his hand. Alea, looking at him strangely, almost declined the offer but looked at the burning timber and readily accepted the proffered hand.  
  
"Okay, Alea, this will hurt but it will be over soon. First, I will get this side and then the other next. Ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you going to count to 'two' again?" Aragorn actually laughed at this.  
  
"I do not know, we will see." This time, Aragorn did not even make it to two but started the burning process right after one. Legolas was surprised when the pressure on his hand did not reach near what was on his leg. He did notice however that Alea was gripping her own cloak rather tightly. ^She does not want to hurt me.^ he thought, a half smile came to his face. He was then aware of Aragorn's movements meaning that it was time for the other side. When the gruesome process was over Alea's shoulder was bandaged and she was moved closer to the fire to rest while the others watched over her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a short time, Aragorn and Gimli also laid down to sleep leaving Legolas to watch over Alea and make sure no other orcs were coming up. Legolas was surprised that after a while of peace, Alea was the first person to stir. He watched her for a moment and moved quietly to her side. Her eyes flickered open as he came over.  
  
"Hello." she said, in a tired cheerful voice. ' "Hello. How are you feeling?" he asked helping her to a sitting position.  
  
"I am okay, my shoulder is a bit stiff but, that is to be expected... How are you?"  
  
"I, too, am okay."  
  
"Good." she said with a smile.  
  
"Well, I should check your bandage and make sure the wound is okay."  
  
"Yeah I guess so." She turned her body so that she was facing him and allowed him to remove the bandage. He gasped when the wound was revealed. Well, at least what was left of it. The wound was reduced to nothing more than a slightly pink spot and a scabbed area.  
  
"It seems to be doing quite nicely." He said putting the bandage back into place. "You must heal fast."  
  
"Yes." she responded, not going into detail.  
  
"A feat seldom achieved by most mortals."  
  
"I guess I am one of the lucky ones?" she said shrugging her good shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I guess." With that ending statement they slipped into silence until Aragorn and Gimli woke.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Lembas bread." Legolas replied.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Well, there are some berries over there if you would like those?"  
  
"Lembas bread it is." Alea couldn't help but laugh. "Good morning, Alea. How are you feeling today?" Gimli asked good-naturedly.  
  
"I am doing well, Gimli. How are you?"  
  
"I am doing fine thanks." Aragorn came up and knelt next to Alea and Legolas.  
  
"Let us check on that wound." Aragorn gave a similar reaction to Legolas and replaced the bandage.  
  
"You should have full range of your shoulder by tomorrow." He reported. "Well, we should go soon. However, the question still remains, do you two mind if Alea comes along with us?" Gimli and Legolas exchanged glances and then scrutinized Alea.  
  
"At least, she can take care of herself." Gimli replied after awhile. "It will be fine with me."  
  
"Me as well. We could use another bow." Legolas said, agreeing with Gimli.  
  
"Okay, then it is settled. Alea, you are welcome to come with us if you should want to continue. It will be hard and the way treacherous but it will save Middle Earth."  
  
"Okay, I shall continue on with you three until you should decide that I am no longer needed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, how are you liking it? You know the little button at the bottom? Click it and review... please?  
  
~ Muses Fury 


	6. Chapter 6

Memory Lost  
by: Muses Fury  
  
Disclaimer: Surprise! I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the familiar characters. *end of surprise*  
  
Summary: How will Legolas handle it when his past comes back to haunt him? What happens to his other companions. (Not slash)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic that I have posted... Flames are expected but don't be too harsh. Read and review!  
  
Other notes: *-means flashback, ^-means thoughts... now on with the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a small breakfast of lembas bread and some berries ( "Dwarves don't eat berries!" Gimli had protested, but eventually gave in and ate one) the four companions set off.  
  
"Aragorn, where are we going exactly?" Alea asked, realizing that she had no idea.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We are going to Fangorn Forest. Two hobbits have been taken by the orcs and we mean to get them back."  
  
"I do not mean to sound rude, but what does two hobbits have to do with anything?"  
  
"They were companions of ours."  
  
"Oh, okay. In that case, I shall help you." Before Aragorn could say anything more Gimli came up and was griping about having to walk over hills and the like. Alea grinned at Aragorn but didn't say anything and patiently listened to Gimli complaining.  
  
"That blasted elf! Setting the pace like we are all elves! Hmph!" Alea stifled a laugh by coughing in her hand. Gimli looked at her suspiciously but continued his grumbling. After a while it began to grate on Alea's nerves and she went and caught up with Legolas. He looked at her curiously when she came up beside him.  
  
"Get tired of his complaining?" Legolas asked, a small smile creeping across his face.  
  
"Yeah, It is hard to believe that one so short could complain so much." She replied, returning the smile. Chuckling to himself, he turned his attention back to the task at hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was almost noon when they topped yet another hill. They stopped here to rest and catch their breath. It was mostly because of Gimli, but truth be told they all needed the rest. After a few minutes of rest, Legolas got up and went scouting to make sure no one was following them. ^I wonder, does he ever just rest?^ thought Alea. ^Now, that I think of it, no, he does not... he never did.^ A little while later, Legolas came back and reported that he had not seen anything.  
  
"Okay." Aragorn had responded. "In that case, we are off." Again they set out over the hills surrounding them.  
  
When darkness fell, they began to search for a place to make camp.  
  
"How about here?" Gimli suggested, spotting a cave.  
  
"It would provide shelter from the elements, however, if we were to sustain another attack we would have no way of escape." Aragorn reasoned. Gimli muttered something that was indecipherable but did not say anything out loud.  
  
"So the trees it is, then." He said as Legolas motioned for them to follow him.  
  
They made camp in another small clearing . Gimli and Legolas began gathering wood for a fire while Aragorn checked Alea's shoulder. All that remained of her previous wound was a slightly pink spot. Aragorn said nothing as he pulled the rest of the bandages off. Legolas cast a suspicious look but went about gathering wood. ^Something is amiss here, of that I am certain.^ he thought. He sat down and watched as Gimli prepared the fire and as Aragorn passed around the Lembas bread. He broke a piece off and handed it to Gimli. After all had eaten, it was decided that Aragorn would take first watch while the rest slept. Legolas, however, was not at all tired but rather chose to lie awake thinking. ^I am going to figure this out. There is something about Alea that troubles me... but what is it?^ Aragorn noticed that Legolas was still awake and went over and sat next to him.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, mellonamin?" he asked as Legolas sat up.  
  
"I do not know. There is something that troubles me but I do not know what." Aragorn considered the elf for a moment before speaking again.  
  
"Then maybe I could help you find out?" he suggested.  
  
"Yeah maybe... Aragorn it is your sister that bothers me." He gauged Aragorn's reaction before continuing. "There is something about her that is not as it seems."  
  
"Yes, Legolas, your assumptions are correct. However, I shall not tell you for that is her job. If you want to know you must ask her." Aragorn replied, casting a glance to Alea and then back to Legolas. Legolas did not reply but instead nodded his consent. They sat there in companionable silence until Aragorn yawned.  
  
"You are tired, I will keep watch now." Aragorn nodded and laid down quickly falling asleep.  
  
^He wants me to ask her? Usually he will tell me. Of course, he is right it is her place to tell me. Oh, if only I could read minds!^ He thought despairingly. For the rest of the night he sat there contemplating every possibility that he could think of trying to figure out what was amiss. As the red sun rose, he finally concluded that he would not ask her right out but instead wait for her to slip up and catch her then. ^This could take awhile,^ he thought wryly. ^Especially if she is anything like Aragorn.^ He grinned as the others began to awake. After a breakfast of Lembas bread, they started once again on their long trek to Fangorn forest  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Special thanks to: Goblz: I agree, and thanks for the reviews!! Elwing Greenleaf: Diola lle! I am glad you are enjoying it.  
  
Well that is it for now, remember to read and review!!  
  
Tenna' ento lye omenta, ~Muses Fury 


	7. Chapter 7

Memory Lost  
by: Muses Fury  
  
Disclaimer: Surprise! I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the familiar characters. *end of surprise*  
  
Summary: How will Legolas handle it when his past comes back to haunt him? What happens to his other companions. (Not slash)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic that I have posted... Flames are expected but don't be too harsh. Read and review!  
  
Other notes: *-means flashback, ^-means thoughts... now on with the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was high by the time they had reached Fangorn Forest. There was a strange darkness that clung to the trees as if they were forbidden.  
  
"Follow me," Aragorn instructed , leading them into the dark depths that was Fangorn. After a while, they stopped to rest. Legolas remained standing listening intently to the trees.  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"The white wizard..." He paused.  
  
"Approaches." Alea finished. They all turned, ready for anything... except, perhaps, what they saw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was indeed a white wizard but it was not Saruman.  
  
"Gandalf?" Aragorn asked, not believing what he saw. Legolas, Gimli, and Alea stood there stunned, also not believing that Gandalf could be there.  
  
"Yes, that was what they called me... Gandalf the Gray. I guess I am Gandalf the White now." Gandalf looked amusingly around at the mismatched companions. However, much to his surprise there was someone new. ^I know her from somewhere.^ He thought staring at the new comer.  
  
"Do I know you?" He asked stepping forward towards the young woman.  
  
"No, I do not believe you do, Sir. I am Alea." Gandalf did not respond but instead stared at her a moment longer before turning away. ^He recognizes me.^ Alea thought as Gandalf began talking to the trio. ^How am I going to explain this?^ She frantically tried to push these thoughts out of her mind and turned her attention to the task at hand.  
  
She caught something about going to Rohan and talking to King Theoden and Saruman, but that was pretty much all that she was able to comprehend for she was very much preoccupied with her previous thoughts. ^What if Legolas finds out the truth? He is already suspicious of me, he told Aragorn so last night... what am I going to do?^ Then she realized that the group had started departing and she hurried to catch up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^Hmmm...^ Legolas pondered. ^She seems rather preoccupied. Gandalf suspects something too. Maybe I can talk to him later.^ He resolved as they began walking slowly through Fangorn. The entire way he managed to keep his eye on Alea and had noticed that she had become slightly pale. However, as they reached the gates of Rohan her usual determination returned.  
  
Gandalf led they way up the steps and to the entrance of the castle. Here, they were met by guards that demanded they disarm. Legolas hesitated and would have down right refused had the others not relinquished their weapons. Gandalf was able to forgo this under pretense that he needed his "walking stick". They walked in unhindered until the King's advisor, Grima Wormtongue, brought up the fact that Gandalf was a wizard and that his staff was indeed a weapon and it needed to be taken away. In order for Gandalf to keep his staff, his companions held off their would-be assailants while Gandalf forced Saruman out of King Theoden.  
  
Grima Wormtongue was subsequently thrown out of Rohan and it was then learned that Theodred had died. Gandalf talked with King Theoden and it was decided that he (Theoden) and his people were going to Helm's Deep for safety as Orcs were on the move ransacking everything in sight.  
  
"You cannot go to Helm's Deep!" It had been argued.  
  
"I can, I must protect my people." King Theoden responded. Although no one truly agreed with the King they all backed it and offered their services. Gandalf left the group and went to find reinforcements to help in their cause.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the road towards Helm's Deep, there was light conversation and occasional laughter. Gimli seemed to cause most of this, however, by telling about the dwarf womenfolk.  
  
"They look almost like the men. It is rather hard to tell us apart." He was telling to Eowyn, the King's niece. Aragorn caught her attention and motioned to his face mouthing that it was the beards. She laughed lightly and even more so when Gimli's horse gave a sudden jolt and threw him to the ground. Alea was seen up ahead riding a horse, helping Legolas watch over the surrounding hills. She looked at him all of a sudden and asked:  
  
"Do you feel that?"  
  
"Yes, there is something near." He wheeled his horse around as the first wargs appeared on the hill.  
  
"Scouts!" he yelled, readying his bow. He and Alea both took out the first orcs and wargs as the others made themselves ready and got the womenfolk out of harms way. King Theoden noticed Alea and almost told her to leave as well but thought better of it as she fired another arrow into the neck of a orc. ^I believe that she can hold her own. Besides, interrupting her could prove detrimental.^ he reasoned in his head. He also joined in the fray which was surprisingly short- lived.  
  
"Get the wounded to Helm's Deep. Leave the bodies." He commanded over the moans of pain heard all around. Alea rode up to Legolas and Gimli.  
  
"Have you seen Aragorn."  
  
"No, we haven't." Gimli answered. A dying orc nearby laughed coldly,  
  
"He took a little tumble off the cliff." he answered. Alea quickly dismounted her horse and ran to the cliff searching for any sign of he beloved brother. Legolas interrogated the orc and found out nothing more than the Evenstar clutched in his filthy hands. Legolas wrenched out the jewel and held it up for Gimli to see. They both exchanged looks and walked towards Alea. Legolas held it out to her and watched as a single tear slipped down her cheek. Dwarf nor elf knew what to say but instead stood there mourning with her over the loss. ^He is not dead!^ Alea told herself. ^He just cannot be!^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: It's my birthday and here is my present to you all... *gag* yeah I know cheesy... I hope you have liked it. Don't forget to R&R!!  
  
Special thanks to Goblz for reviewing. I am glad that you like it!  
  
Well, that is all for now...  
  
Tenna' ento lye omenta,  
  
~Muses Fury 


	8. Chapter 8

Memory Lost  
by: Muses Fury  
  
Disclaimer: Surprise! I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the familiar characters. *end of surprise*  
  
Summary: How will Legolas handle it when his past comes back to haunt him? What happens to his other companions. (Not slash)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic that I have posted... Flames are expected but don't be too harsh. Read and review!  
  
Other notes: *-means flashback, ^-means thoughts... now on with the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We must go." King Theoden said, coming up behind the distraught trio.  
  
"NO! We have to find him! He is not dead!" Alea spat passionately, a dangerous glint coming in her eyes. Legolas put a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry, I should not have said that." Alea said as she bowed slightly.  
  
"It is okay, Lady, we all handle our grief differently. However, we must go, I am sorry we have no more time to spare." Alea looked as if she was going to protest but instead walked away silently.  
  
"That, I fear, is more disturbing than her outburst." Legolas said to Gimli as they began to follow her. Gimli nodded as he looked sorrowfully back towards the cliff their friend had disappeared over. A few minutes later, they were all on horseback riding towards Helm's Deep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upon arrival, Eowyn came to King Theoden inquiring about the well being of everyone. Then she spotted Alea, Legolas, and Gimli...  
  
"Where's Aragorn?" she asked  
  
"He is gone." Alea responded dully.  
  
"I am sorry. He must have been a caring husband."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Uh, well you two do seem rather close."  
  
"He is my brother, and more like a father than I ever knew."  
  
"You do not have a father?"  
  
"No, well I do, but I have never known him or my mother."  
  
"What happened?" Gimli asked, his curiosity piqued.  
  
"I do not know the entire story myself but I shall try to disclose what I can." Alea responded, motioning them to sit down nearby.  
  
"As I have already said I never knew my parents. I do not know where I was born or when. I do not really know the extent of my ancestry. All that I do know is that I have a mother and a father. I do not even know their names. I am afraid that is all I can say regarding that matter. Any other questions?"  
  
"How did Aragorn come to find you?" Eowyn asked.  
  
"Ah! That is the interesting one. I found him actually. Before I start on that subject I must give some background to go along with it. When I was young, barely seeing twelve summers, I have lived in a forest. I knew how to take care of myself as I was taught the skills of archery and swordsmanship at a young age. One day, I noticed a stranger in the forest. I listened to the trees, but they did not seem too distressed at the intruder. That made me rather curious so I went to find this 'Strider' they had mentioned. I found him standing near a stream filling his goatskin with water. He looked up as I approached and asked me what I was doing out there by myself. I told him that I lived there. To make a long story short, he told me that I was to travel with him and..."  
  
"Now look where you are." came a voice from behind.  
  
"Aragorn!" Alea shouted launching herself at her brother.  
  
"It is good to see you too, Lomelindel."  
  
"Lomelindel?" Eowyn and Gimli asked.  
  
"It means 'dusk singer' in Elvish," Aragorn supplied.  
  
"You are late." Legolas joked, coming to Aragorn. "I believe this belongs to you." He handed the Evenstar over.  
  
"Thank- you, mellonamin. We must go to the King." He bowed to Eowyn and led Alea, Legolas, and Gimli to the keep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few minutes of discussion and arguings (particularly on whether Alea would be allowed to fight; she was able to in the end) the King called for all able- bodied males to be armed and ready to fight. Sooner than any hoped, the battle was raging. Arrows sang and swords clanged as men and elves alike for Rohan and ultimately Middle Earth. Swords were turned crimson as they were plunged through friend and foe, while arrows found their marks buried deep in necks or chests. For awhile there was no end in sight. Then, the wall was breached and all hope was seemingly lost. A miraculous sight appeared suddenly, the dawn was approaching as the White Rider appeared on the mountain range followed by reinforcements. Gandalf's return ignited the lost hope and they fought harder than before. Soon the orc army had been defeated and the Battle of Helm's Deep was finally over, allowing but a moment's rest before the next gruesome task took hold of the survivors.  
  
One by one the bludgeoned bodies were stacked on top of each other. Others, were carried away to a makeshift infirmary to be treated for various wounds. Aragorn was the chief healer assisted by Eowyn. Alea, Legolas, and Gimli helped the wounded find their way. Once all were treated and bandaged, the healers and helpers found what solace they could as all were tired.  
  
"Many were lost tonight." Aragorn mused, voice wearied.  
  
"Aye, there were. Elves and men alike." Legolas agreed. A noise was heard outside the door and Gandalf peered around it. "Gandalf, it is very good indeed to see that you are well." Legolas said offering his seat to the elder man.  
  
"That won't be necessary. I have come to speak with Alea. If you would follow me, please?" He asked, indicating the door.  
  
"Of course, sir." Alea got up and headed for the door, followed by Gandalf. She waited patiently outside the door as Gandalf came out. He lead her to a secluded space not far from where they had left. ^Uh oh... he knows.^ Alea thought as Gandalf peered at her with his piercing blue eyes. He began to speak;  
  
"I have known Aragorn for a long time and Legolas for even longer. You may be able to fool them but you cannot fool me. I am not one to be trifled with."  
  
"Excuse me, Gandalf, but I must ask that you do not talk to my sister like that." Aragorn said coming up behind the old wizard, with Legolas and Gimli following.  
  
"Oh, but excuse me Aragorn she is not as she seems."  
  
"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I mean that she is an impostor." Gandalf said as he turned towards Alea. He pulled her forward and pushed her raven hair behind her ears. There was a collective gasp as the sight registered among the trio. "May I introduce Lorelei of the woodland realm."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Remember that reviews are welcome as always; as well as constructive criticism. Well that is all for now, don't forget to R&R!!  
  
Special Thanks to MoroTheWolfGod for their review!! Well that is all for now so...  
  
Tenna' ento lye omenta,  
  
~ Muses Fury 


	9. Chapter 9

Memory Lost  
by: Muses Fury  
  
Disclaimer: Surprise! I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the familiar characters. *end of surprise*  
  
Summary: How will Legolas handle it when his past comes back to haunt him? What happens to his other companions. (Not slash)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic that I have posted... Flames are expected but don't be too harsh. Read and review!  
  
Other notes: *-means flashback, ^-means thoughts... now on with the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?" Aragorn asked when he found his voice again. "Gandalf, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." Gandalf responded solemnly.  
  
"But she is supposed to be dead." Legolas said, not taking his eyes from Lorelei.  
  
"She has been lying to you this entire time." Gandalf stated. As the truth sunk in, anger began building in the wearied companions. Aragorn was the first to speak.  
  
"How could you?" He spat visciously. "You have deceived us all, how will you defend yourself?"  
  
"I cannot." Lorelei answered meekly, not daring to look at her brother. "All that you say, I have done. I cannot tell you why."  
  
"You cannot tell us why?" Legolas said, anger flashing in his blue eyes. He came to stand in front of Lorelei.  
  
"No, I cannot. I have made a promise and I do not intend to break it. Not for anything in this world. I am sorry, Legolas, but not even for you."  
  
"In that case, Lorelei, because you have deceived us all, I take no leave of you. We are no longer friends nor even acquaintances. You disgust me." With that, Legolas unshouldered his bow and threw it at her feet and with one last look of hatred he was gone. Gimli walked up next, but he just shook his head and followed Legolas. Now, Aragorn and Gandalf were left.  
  
"I thought I knew you, but I realize that I do not. You are no sister of mine." Aragorn said as he too left her. Gandalf silently followed his companions as a distant rumbling was heard.  
  
Lorelei was left by herself as the first few raindrops were fell from the sky. She sat upon the ground and pulled her knees to chest, resting her forehead on her knees. Out the corner of her eyes, she noticed Legolas's bow lying there. She reached over and picked it up and turned it over in her hands. "Aa' vanya sulie vara ar' Aman lle ilyamenie, nessa taren." She read out loud. "If only those days where back, young prince. But, alas they are not and I am sorry to have hurt you so deeply. I am sorry for everything." She said as teardrops mingled with rain. Before long, sobs racked her body as the rain came in torrents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf were found in a spare room. Legolas was staring out of the window while Aragorn was pacing the floor. Gandalf and Gimli were sitting watching the two gloomily.  
  
"I am sorry that you had to find out that way." Gandalf apologized.  
  
"It is not your fault, Mithrandir." Legolas said. Silence once again overtook the companions, until a knock was heard at the door.  
  
"Come in." Gandalf said. An elf came in and looked around at the fellowship members.  
  
"Cahir, creoso, mellonamin." Legolas said, coming towards the elf and shaking hands.  
  
"Diola lle." answered Cahir.  
  
"What brings you here?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I have come on behalf of a friend A certain female named Lorelei." Cahir said.  
  
"Why?" Legolas asked, once he quenched his anger.  
  
"Because, I will not allow her to be shunned without cause."  
  
"Shunned without cause?" Legolas repeated, angrily. "She lied to us all! Does that not give us cause enough?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so. However, once you hear the true story..." Cahir glanced at Gandalf. "... maybe your anger will be displaced. Will you allow me to tell it?" he asked. After a few moments of silent, each gave their consent. Cahir gave a sigh of relief and began his story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A long time ago, I overheard King Thranduil talking with Haldir after a practice session. Legolas, I believe that you and Lorelei had gone for a walk afterwards and were not there. However, I was and heard the conversation while hiding in the bushes nearby. The King was concerned about your relationship with Lorelei. He said that it was a disgrace for you to be associated with someone like that and that people were beginning to talk. Lorelei is half- elven. From my eavesdropping, I found out that her mother was Auriana, a High- elf and a revered Lady of Mirkwood. It was because of this fact that Lorelei was looked down upon. Well, and also because her father was a mortal. Once this was brought out in the open, King Thranduil engaged Haldir in his service, much to Haldir's chagrin. The King's plan was to tell everyone that Lorelei had been killed by orcs. Before this was to take place, the King had a meeting with Lorelei and told her that she was going to be exiled from Mirkwood and she was never to come near it again. Also, she was never to see you or tell you anything of this matter. In fact, she was not to tell anyone. She promised him and has not broken that promise as you know already. I must tell you that she only agreed to this because King Thranduil said that she was harming you. Legolas, she believed that she was helping you and that is the only reason she agreed. Your father had her thoroughly convinced that she was hurting you. He did this for his own vile reason which is known only to him. Haldir did not know why either. Your father told him that Lorelei had put you under some kind of spell and that was why Haldir helped him, that was the only reason." Cahir paused in his story- telling looking from person to person. "This is what I know. Please, do not blame her because she stays true to her word. She has lied sure, but she does not deserve to be shunned by those she loves." Cahir finished and with a final look around he left the room.  
  
Legolas left the room as well, searching for Lorelei. He found her as the last drops of rain fell from the sky. She was still kneeling, her head down, where they had left her. ^What am I to say to her?^ he wondered as he softly walked up to her.  
  
"Lorelei?" he asked, kneeling before her. She did not say anything but looked into his eyes. "I am sorry. I should not have said what I did. I did not know the story, but I do now. I hope you will forgive me."  
  
"And me as well." Aragorn said, standing behind Legolas.  
  
"Aye." Gimli agreed.  
  
"As well as me." Gandalf said, his grief evident on his face.  
  
"There is nothing to forgive." Lorelei answered, her voice cracking slightly. "I would have acted the same way. How did you find out?"  
  
"Cahir, told us as he knew the story." Legolas said, he stood up and stood next to Aragorn. "He told us everything." Lorelei nodded.  
  
"You are soaking wet." Aragorn said as he noticed her clothes.  
  
"I do not care. As long as I know that I have your favor again, nothing matters." Aragorn stepped forward and kissed his sister on the forehead.  
  
"Lomelindel, I acted rashly and hurt you, I am sorry." Lorelei stood up and gave Aragorn a hug which he gave back. Lorelei turned to Gimli and knelt before him so they could be eye level. She gave him a hug also and then one to Gandalf, thus showing that all was forgiven. Before she turned to Legolas, she went back to the bench and picked up a white object.  
  
"I believe that this is yours." She said, handing Legolas back his bow.  
  
"Thank- you, mellonamin. Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin"  
  
"I am glad, young Prince." Lorelei said as she leanded up a gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I am glad."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end  
  
Notes: Aa' vanya sulie vara ar' Aman lle ilyamenie, nessa taren.- May fair winds protect and bless you always, young Prince. creoso, mellonamin- welcome, my friend. Diolla lle- thank- you mellonamin- my friend Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin- I shall treasure your gift in my heart.  
  
Notes 2: The elvish phrases/ words are from the Tel' Mithrim website. Anyway, I hope you ahve enjoyed this story, and please R&R. Thanks to all that have, you are much appreciated!  
  
Tenna' ento lye omenta,  
  
~Muses Fury 


End file.
